


The Futaurus Ranch - Day 4

by Miah_H



Series: The Futaurus Ranch [4]
Category: Breeding Season (Video Game)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cum Eating, Futa, Futanari, Futaurus, Holstaurus, Incest, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_H/pseuds/Miah_H
Summary: Our breeder introduces her new daughter, Violet, to working on the farm, and learns a little about her.





	The Futaurus Ranch - Day 4

— Day 4 — 

Violet acclimated quickly to life on the farm. Lily and I showed her how the morning milking worked, with the pumps on Lily’s breasts, and me on Lily’s cock. Again, her full body stimulation produced an excess quantity of breastmilk, and a delicious breakfast of daughter cum for myself. 

Although looking on shyly, as if not actually paying attention, I knew Violet was watching how her parents did the morning milking, due to her rock hard erection. At full length, Violet was smaller than her father, coming in at only eleven inches. 

When it was her time, Violet seemed anxious. “It’s okay, Violet sweetie...” I encouraged her, “Come bring momma your cock while your daddy connects the pumps.” 

Lily attached the milking machine to Violet as I took Violet’s cock in to my mouth. Even with a belly full of cum already, I was leaking streams of pussy juice in to the dirt in anticipation of my second breakfast. Where I was impressed with Lily’s ability to fill two full tanks of milk, Violet could fill three in one milking session. It was also interesting that Violet came in smaller loads more frequently. As the milking machine chimed it was complete, I pulled Violet’s cock out of my mouth, and she spurted a couple jets of semen on to my face. 

“How did my precious Violet like her morning milking?” I asked her after we were done. 

Violet looked down to me sheepishly, and smiled as she nodded. 

“You’re going to love breeding time later then.” I said as I went up, and kissed Violet on the mouth. 

She was hesitant to reciprocate at first, but as I pushed my tongue between her lips, her tongue met mine. Her eyes got big as our flavors mixed, and her cock got hard again as she pushed in for a deeper kiss. 

It was then that I realized that she wasn’t trying to make out, she was licking the insides of my mouth. Although a little weird, I thought I’d let my daughter explore and see where it went. After licking out the insides of my mouth completely, Violet gripped my head by the sides, holding it in place as she lapped up the stray strands of her cum on it. After licking my face clean, Violet grabbed her cock and pumped as some more small streams of cum were ejaculated on to my breasts. She bent down and immediately started licking up that cum as well. 

“Ooooh...” I said as I realized. Looking at Lily, “Our baby Violet likes cum just like her momma does.” Violet had cleaned off my chest and was now sucking my breasts. “Violet honey, would you like some of your daddy’s cum?” 

Violet stopped sucking my nipple to make eye contact and blush. She looked so innocent as she smiled and nodded yes. 

“Lily, can you help your daughter out now?” I asked. 

Lily shrugged, and grabbed her flaccid cock and shook it with a frown. 

“I guess not right now?” I remarked to both of them. “Let’s do some chores, and we will stop for feeding and breeding later.” 

Violet blushed, and Lily nodded. I put my overalls on, and we started working for the day. 

In the early afternoon, we stopped for a rest. Lily sat down and let her cock dangle freely between her legs. Violet paced anxiously in small steps, with her hand covering her groin. I decided to go over to Violet and see what she was doing. “Hey sweetie, are you doing okay?” 

Violet blushed as she stopped pacing at my question. Her cock dangled downward as her open hand covered her pelvis at the base of her cock. 

“What are you hiding there sweetie?” I asked as I reached for her hand. She didn’t fight me when I lifted it. I could see now that the purple fur on the insides of her thighs was absolutely drenched with pussy juice. 

“Wow, baby... you’re so wet!” I exclaimed. “But your cock isn’t hard at all...” 

Violet looked ashamed. 

I hugged her, “There’s no reason to be embarrassed that you are more aroused with your girl parts.” It was at this point that I realized Lily was walking over to us as well. Lily’s cock was rock hard at this point. 

Lily grabbed her cock at the base and gave it a shake of offering... to Violet. Violet looked torn, as she turned to try and offer her pussy to her father, and still appear innocent and shy about it. There was an audible squelch as Violet’s repositioning caused another large glob of girlcum to leak down her pretty purple legs. 

Lily guided her cock to Violet’s sopping wet opening. After the head breeched Violet’s pussy lips, Lily let out a contented sigh, as Violet started making lustful moans and moos. 

After about a minute of being bent over, getting fucked by her father, Violet looked up to me. Violet’s cock was now fully hard as Lily pounded Violet’s pussy. Violet’s eyes tried to roll back in her head in pleasure and she forced herself to maintain eye contact. She grabbed the base of her cock and shook it at me, the same way Lily always offered herself to me. 

I started undressing immediately. “Yes sweetie, momma will take care of your cock for you.” 

It was strange crawling underneath the two enormous Futaurus bodies to find Violet’s cock, but it was fascinating to watch them fuck someone of their same size. I didn’t watch long, however, as Violet started pumping one of her mini-orgasm cumshots on to my chest as I watched. 

I latched on and fed on two additional small loads from Violet’s cock before another idea struck me. Violet really liked licking her own cum off me this morning. What if I stored it for her? 

I awkwardly positioned myself so that my own sopping wet pussy was lined up with Violet’s cock, and pushed against it. 

Violet gave a shocked and audible moo at the fact that she was now simultaneously being penetrated and penetrating. 

I could feel Violet immediately pumping a load of sperm in to my pussy as she mooed. 

“Fill your momma’s pussy up, Violet baby...” I cried out as she fucked me. “It will be your treat after your daddy is done fucking you...” 

Violet’s face was now scarlet as her cock twitched, and continued to fill my pussy with more jets of semen. Oozing down Lily’s cock now, Violet’s pussy juices were now soaking the blue fur of Lily’s thighs. 

We spent about fifteen minutes fucking in our little triple-stack before Lily started grunting, and then bottomed out her cock deep in Violet’s juicy pussy. Lily let out a continuous moo as she ejaculated rope after rope of cum deep in her daughter. I could feel Violet’s cock twitching harder against my insides as she began shooting a stronger load in to my pussy in unison with her father’s orgasm. 

I laid there with my face on the ground, while my ass was hiked high in the air so that my pussy could engulf Violet’s cock. At this angle, all of Violet’s loads were shot downwards into me, allowing gravity to keep it all inside me. My pussy spasmed as I orgasmed on Violet’s cock, milking even more seed out of her. I moaned as my stomach distended with the volume of semen I carried. After 4 days of taking big loads of cum from my daughters, my abdomen could distend twice as far to keep semen in me. I looked three months pregnant with the volume I currently held. 

As Lily’s orgasm subsided, she pulled out of Violet, and slumped backwards to sit on the ground in a loud thud. Violet removed her cock from my pussy as she turned and sucked and licked Lily’s cock clean. Lily caressed Violet’s purple hair as Violet lovingly cleaned up all of the excess cum on Lily’s cock. 

I noticed that Violet’s pussy was bent over and exposed to me while she did this to Lily. I could see a large glob of cum working its way toward the opening of Violet’s freshly fucked, and gaping pussy. I got upright and attached my mouth around Violet’s wet pussy folds just in time to get the first glob of Lily’s cum to gush out in to my waiting mouth. I tasted, and swallowed. My daughters tasted even better when they combined their juices. As I licked at the insides of Violet’s pussy, I could feel her flexing and tensing at my tongue’s probing, which caused her to tighten and dispense more of Lily’s cum to me. 

While Violet dispensed her daddy cum to me, her “cleaning” she had been doing to Lily’s cock took a turn, and she was now full-on blowing her father, who had gotten hard again, and was now pushing Violet’s head down to guide her servicing better. 

After a couple minutes, Lily mooed loudly as she pushed Violet’s head down and held it, ejaculating in to her mouth. Violet oozed more pussy juice, which I was still lapping up as she produced it, as she swallowed a big load of her daddy’s spunk. 

As Lily’s second orgasm subsided, Violet slumped back and sat on the ground like her father. I stood up, and walked over to Violet, whose face was at eye level with my pussy. My pregnant-looking belly was still distended with all of Violet’s cum. “ I still have a gift for you, sweetie...” 

As I put my pussy on Violet’s face, a stream of our love juices began to squirt from inside me. They sprayed Violet’s face as she stuck out her tongue and used it to guide the flow of juices in to her mouth. She drank our juice until my stomach was only bulging a third of what it had been. 

At that point, Violet started working my clit, which was electric in intensity. My clit had always been heavily hooded, and it was difficult to get to the sensitive parts through all of the skin. But now, my clit was hard like a little button, pushed completely past all of the skin folds. The stimulation was so intense that I couldn’t stop to think about it. I came hard at Violet’s clitoral blowjob, causing me to temporarily unflex my pussy, and I drooled a blob of the remaining love mixture inside me on to the ground. 

Violet saw this, and redirected her attention back to feeding from my pussy. As the last of my distension subsided, Violet sat there on the ground with pussy juice and cum all over her face, and a huge smile. 

I slapped my flat-again tummy and said, “Now that was a delicious lunch.” 

Violet, still basking in her afterglow, looked happily at me and nodded in agreement. 

Lily, however, sat there looking a little sad as her stomach gurgled loudly. 

“Oh, shoot!” I exclaimed, “Lily baby, you only fed us, didn’t you?” 

Lily nodded. 

“I bet you’re famished after all that work...” 

Lily nodded harder. 

Violet looked at Lily, and held her arms out like she was asking for a hug. Lily just stared at first, but as Violet motioned with her fingers to ‘come here’, Lily slid over to Violet. 

Violet did wrap Lily in a tight hug to start, but then pushed Lily’s head down until her mouth was lined up with Violets nipple. 

Lily latched, and began feeding on Violet’s breastmilk. Violet caressed Lily’s head as she fed, guiding her. 

Violet extended her free arm to me, offering me her other breast. Although I was rather full at the moment, it would be rude to not take my daughter’s offer, so I went over and started sucking her other breast. As I sucked, I realized this was the first time I had sucked Futaurus milk straight from the teat, without already being in a horny frenzy. It tasted different from the stuff that the milking machine pumped. I decided that fresh-from-the-source was just a better flavor. 

The three of us fed like that for another 15 minutes. My pussy felt tingly and warm as I drank, and my clit became very tender, which I assumed was from Violet sucking it earlier, and the milk making me aware of the tingling. My own breasts felt a little tender, and a little heavier after all of our afternoon events. Even after all of the love juices, I would estimate that Lily and I both drank at least a half-gallon each of Violet’s milk. I was very impressed and proud with my daughter’s milk production. 

As I put my overalls back on, I could feel our liquid lunch sloshing around inside me. ‘Man, is it ever annoying having to crawl in and out of these overalls all day!’ I thought to myself. I had an idea forming in my head. 

“Is everyone full now?” I asked. 

Both girls smiled and nodded. 

“Good. We have to finish our chores for the day then.” Both of them got up, and we hugged each other. 

“Momma loves you both.” I said. “We’re going to make this ranch into the best Holstaurus ranch ever...” I stopped and thought a minute, “but we have to get some actual Holstauruses first…” 

After we were back to the barn, we curled up to sleep for the night. I stripped down naked, because I knew I’d be getting fucked in my sleep. My daughters were very soft and warm, but I needed better clothing if I was going to be living like this.  
Seeing my naked body got Lily hard again, and we decided to just have her slip her cock in me early tonight. I knew it was where Lily’s cock belonged, and my pussy ached with desire for it when it was absent. It felt wonderful drifting off to sleep with Lily’s throbbing hard erection warming me from the inside. At three separate points in the night, Lily pumped big, warm loads of semen in me. 

There were no surprise pregnancies overnight, just a lot of my daughter's wonderful sperm pumped into my hungry pussy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make Violet as shy and effeminate as a Monster/Cow/Dickgirl could be.  
Just because she has a big dick doesn't mean that it has to be where she derives the most pleasure from. I mean, how often do you see stories of guys/sissies that get off from getting their asses pounded without ever touching their cocks?
> 
> Again, we see the characters eating a lot of cum from one another. I know I ate a lot writing it. ; )
> 
> The one thing I do miss about writing about these Futauruses though, is that they canonically don't have exposed/hanging testicles. In much of my other writing (found on Literotica under the same username), there is a large focus on balls pumping, tensing, and flexing with an orgasm. I have an idea growing in my head of how to write some in the future, but the story must progress a bit more.
> 
> If this story is the kind that trips your trigger, feel free to pump one out, and have a shot on me. =P


End file.
